A Taste of Hunger
by JLW
Summary: This is the Hunger Games but in drabble style. Each chapter will represent a chapter of the book. Please review xx
1. Chapter 1

Prim's Dream

They had called my name. I took a shaky step towards the front. They beckoned me closer with their long, curved claws, they had wicked smiles on their faces, showing their razor sharp teeth. I turned and ran down a side street but hands grabbed at me, tearing at my clothes, pulling on my hair. I screamed and kicked my legs but the hands grabbed those too. Fingers snaked across my neck, pinched my cheek. My eyes snapped open and I sucked in the air greedily. I stole out of bed and into Mother's; she might take the nightmares away.

Katniss leaving to hunt

I can see her through the half closed shutters. Creeping quietly out of her house, pulling the door shut behind her. Her long hair was braided and tucked into her cap; a worn sack slung over her shoulder was swinging with each step. I didn't know her name, but I saw her often, as I waved goodbye to my sons as they left for work. She was always there in the background. She would come back later in the day, sometimes with her bag bulging, other times it was empty. She was a survivor, I could tell, she would survive.

Gale in the Woods

I sat on the log, waiting for Katniss to arrive. The freshly baked loaf of bread was gently cooling in my hands. I pushed an arrow through the crust. That might make Katniss laugh; I hoped it would make her laugh. Today had so little to smile about. I was surrounded by masses of berries, berries and bread for breakfast. It could be perfect; we could be perfect, if she only opened her eyes. It was the natural path our lives would take, she just hadn't realised yet. She had arrived, I grinned happily. She was smiling back. "Hello Catnip."

Running

How could we run? Gale hadn't thought it through. We would have to take Prim, Posy, Vick and Rory. Our mothers would have to come too. We would have to walk at a snail's pace; Posy would have to be carried often and Vick would be constantly bickering with Rory. Gale's mother would insist on bringing half of her home with her. My mother would be reluctant about leaving the apothecary. Prim would follow me anywhere, but the woods scare her, she would scream at the slightest thing and give away our position to the Capitol in seconds. We couldn't.

Madge's thoughts on Gale

It was reaping day. I was expected to dress nicely. Gale didn't have to get annoyed at me. I saw them looking at my pin. It was real gold; it had belonged to my aunt. We never spoke of her, she died in the games. My white dress wasn't new; it was my mother's reaping dress. No one had new things in District 12, surely Katniss and Gale realised that. The dress was more expensive at the time, but father wasn't as rich as the previous mayors. He could afford the strawberries that Katniss and Gale would sell us, just.

Mrs Everdeen's Reaping

Prim. It can't be Prim, Katniss wouldn't let it happen; she would volunteer. She would go into the games, she would die. What should I do? Katniss had a better chance of winning than Prim. But Katniss brought the food home; if we had no Katniss then we would starve. But Prim was so innocent, I couldn't sit by and watch as she was chased through the arena by careers who would rip into her like a birthday present. Prim kept the happiness in our household, she held onto it. She hadn't been spoilt by the harsh reality of life.

**A/N: Here you go, Penelope Wendy Bing. The first chapter of this drabble-fied Hunger Games. Everyone who reads, please review! Reviews are wonderful things, all you have to do is press that button down there :) JLW**


	2. Chapter 2

Prim's Reaping

"Primrose Everdeen." It was me. Why was it me? It could have been anyone. Why me? I didn't want to die; I didn't want to never see Mother or Katniss again. I didn't want to go into the games. But Katniss wouldn't face this like a baby, like me. Katniss would go up there and show them she wasn't beaten. I can do this; I clench my fists and push through the crowd of twelve-year-olds. They're all looking at me; they're all whispering my name. I walk up the long stretch to the platform, I will do this.

Gale watches Katniss volunteer

I knew she would volunteer. Katniss wouldn't let her sister die at the mercy of the Capitol, she would volunteer. She would die, but what could I do? I couldn't hold her back and let her know I cared more about her than protecting her sister from a certain death. I had to let her go. She was running towards Prim. Prim didn't want her to volunteer, I ran up behind them and swept Prim into my arms. She struggled, she kicked and slapped and bit me. Prim would live, Katniss would die. Letting her go showed that I cared.

Haymitch's thoughts on Katniss

She was a feisty one. She was a feisty one with an interesting background. She was a feisty one with an interesting background and a sweet looking, button nose sister. I could make this work. She could win. She could win if she had the right training. Could she fight? Could she act? Acting was very important, very important indeed. Unless you were naturally brilliant like me, then you could just be yourself and hate the whole damn world for putting you in this position. I rambled over to her and said something meaningless. Effie would be pleased with me.

Peeta Chosen

Why now? Katniss and I couldn't both live. One of us would have to die, maybe even both of us. If it came down to just us two left, I would kill myself without hesitation. I wouldn't let her die, I couldn't! I moved towards the platform with even, steady steps. If people saw that I was nervous then I would be doomed. Girls were alright to be a little jittery, but boys had to be strong. Girls had it easy; boys had to be strong and silent. The little girls were cooed over in the Capitol, the boys weren't.

Peeta's Memory

I had watched as the smile that graced her face slowly disappeared. I watched as the happy skip slowly turned into a pained walk. And then as she bent over with hunger, it made her look as if she was carrying the weight of the world, she probably was. I still watched now as her ribs started to make an appearance, I watched as her clothes became too big, I watched as they became more rags than clothes. I could help, couldn't I? Mother could think it as an accident; I would be beaten, but so what? She needed food.

Mrs Everdeen's Depression

I had tried to stop. But this clichéd slope of life was downwards all the way. I tried to thank Prim when she plaited my hair before she left for school, but I couldn't. I could feel Katniss glaring at me, even when she wasn't here, her eyes still bore into me. She hated me for what I was doing. I had stolen her childhood. It wasn't losing her father that did it. It was this shell that I had drawn myself into. I could have helped, I should have helped. It was too late now, she had grown up.

**A/N: I do apologise for the uninspiring titles. These are my prompts because I now have no copy of the Hunger Games for a while. I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

Family Goodbyes

I caught a glimpse of the girl's sister as she ran into the room. She ran straight into her sister's waiting arms. Their mother stood nervously by the door. I pulled the door closed. Those few seconds I had glanced of them could be worth a fortune in a few days time. Everyone would want to know who she was, or what she liked to eat. An insight to what her family goodbyes were like could get me thousands of credits! I heard raised voices from inside the room, it was her. My whole future depended on this mysterious girl.

Baker Goodbye

I didn't want to say goodbye, but my wife said I had to, "Best make friends with the new victor." She had given up on our son already. The cookies were my idea, I knew she had probably never tried them; maybe this could buy her forgiveness. I hoped Peeta would come back, she knew that too, she knew that she would have to die so that got my wish. I didn't want her to die, but if I wanted Peeta back, she would have to. She wouldn't let herself by killed for my son though, she was a fighter.

Madge's Goodbye

She had to wear the badge, she just had to! If Mother saw it on the TV she might be roused from her eternal slumber. If she peeked at the television through hazy eyes, she might think it was Maysilee on the screen. She might think she was still alive. Even if Katniss was killed, Mother would be happy for a week or two. The badge was all she had left of Maysilee now. Katniss could bring that spark back. The badge would have finished the circle, maybe then Mother would be at peace. Maybe Katniss could come home alive.

Gale's Goodbye

I didn't have to say anything, I held out my arms and she fell into them. We were like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle, fitting together perfectly. The games would rip that dream away from me. They would rip her to shreds and jump on her in the dirt. If she came back, I might be able to fix her. But the chances were that she would be broken and screwed up, we wouldn't fit anymore. We might not work. I would try, I was sure she would try. I would sit through the nightmares to be with her.

Effie's opinion on the tributes

The girl from District 12 was going to get the viewings so high in the Capitol! I think her name was Everson or something? It didn't matter, everyone would know her name soon enough! The boy was less important, he was just a typical District 12 boy. I think they would say he was from the "Merchant" side of town, whatever that meant. The girl was a seam? I didn't really understand that part; seams were for joining things together, not a verb to describe a person. My District would be the most popular this year, everyone would love me.

Reaping on television

District 1 had good tributes. District 2 had gorgeous tributes. District 11 had a monstrous tribute, easily clearing a head and shoulders above the rest. The girl from 11 was one of the sweetest I had ever seen! Once the stylists had sorted out her hair and her dress sense, she would be well on her way to fame. The boy from District 12 was nothing special, blonde hair, but almost half of the population of 12 had blonde hair, he didn't exactly stand out from the crowd. The girl on the other hand, she was brilliant. She was dazzling.

**A/N: Another chapter is up :D If you hadn't noticed already, I have two of these drabble fics on the go. I think, before I drown in homework, I should start updating on alternate days. I hope no one minds :P Please review xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Cleaning Haymitch

It was gross and disgusting, but someone had to do it. I didn't have to be me; there were plenty of servants on the train who could do it. I wanted to do it and, in a weird sort of way, I liked to do it. Haymitch was like a baby, doll-like in his movements. It was comforting thing. I could close my eyes and pretend that he was the child that I would never have, I was going to die, and washing this old man covered in vomit was the most comforting thing I could do on this train.

The first kill

I had done it, it was dead. It was a messy shot and here was a lot of blood. But it was still meat. I had meat to bring home and eat with my family. I picked the animal up gingerly by its leg and stowed it in my father's old hunting bag. As I scurried back towards the fence I imagined what Prim's face would look like when I showed her what I caught. I would have to gut it and cook it first. Prim couldn't bear to see anything in pain. I can hunt! I can find food!

Can't cry

I choked out angry tearless sighs into my pillow. The inviting warmth on the other side of the bed that I had taken for granted had vanished. Mother was working feverishly on some new herbal medicine; it was supposed to cure any headache she had told me. It wouldn't solve Mrs Undersee's ache though, she was left screaming at the ceiling with pain. If only I could cry like her. I had cried at the reaping, but my worry quickly took over and stopped my tears effectively. I hoped Katniss wasn't alone and crying in her room, she probably was.

Peeta's breakfast

I had never had hot chocolate before. I gripped the mug handle tightly, but my hand shook when I picked it up. Some of it splattered on the rolls. I put my mug down and took the hot chocolate covered roll out of the bread basket. No one else would want it now, but it would be a waste for it to be taken away. I bit into the crunchy crust of the bread; Effie looked at me in disgust. She was nit-picking at everything that I did! If she wanted me to be a savage then I would be.

Haymithch's opinion

I had some fighters this year. Fighters were good. But it didn't matter how strong or brave they were, they all died in the end. I was always the one left watching as their muscles and brains were beaten and outsmarted. Katniss seemed clever enough and Peeta looked strong. They hadn't beaten the careers by a long shot, but they were better off than most of the tributes from District 12. Katniss was good with a knife; Peeta said she was better with a bow and arrow. That was good; long distance weapons helped you a lot in the arena.

Peeta's plan

Smile and wave. That plan seemed to work. If I was liked enough, people might believe that I actually loved Katniss. If I was a cold hearted person, who sat and sulked on the train, no one would feel the pain that I felt in entering the arena. If I could get the Capitol to feel sorry for me, then maybe we could both get out alive. But if it came down to the final two, I would rather stab myself in the heart than kill her myself. It wasn't cowardice, it was making a decision. I can do this.

**A/N: I'm so sorry! I really really am! My laptop broke on Friday and I had a show on Saturday and now I'm stuck doing this stupid music homework, (I started at 11am, it is now 1.30pm and I'm barely halfway through) I will really try to get another chapter of _All the Broken Children_ up today, I promise! Please review xx**


	5. Chapter 5

The prep team's view on Katniss (Venia, Octavia, Flavius)

She was awfully good. She just let us get on with our work, which she desperately needed. She was just so hairy! I know it must be hard to stay beautiful in the Districts.

Her hair was wonderfully put up. She said her mother had done it. Oh, how I wish her mother could come in and help us! She was an amazing hairdresser!

Her body was the perfect shape. Not too thin like we had last year. Her eyes, although grey, were haunting, filled with worry and love. She was a mysterious one; people were going to love her!

Cinna sees Katniss for the first time

She was perfect. I had just laid my eyes on the perfect specimen from District 12. Her grey eyes and brown hair were standard for District 12, so the viewers would know immediately what District she was representing. I had seen her at the reaping. She wasn't trying to steal the glory from her sister. She was trying to save her life. I had been given a girl with the looks from the Seam, but she had the brains and the emotions of someone way above what I had expected. She was perfect; District 12 would be remembered this year.

Portia describing the costume to Peeta

"The headdress and cloak will be set on fire just before you go out to meet the crowds. But don't worry, it's perfectly safe!" Portia fiddled with the fastening that held Peeta's cloak on, he fidgeted slightly, and his face was pale. Portia thought it was just nerves,

"Uh, when you say it will be set on fire? Do you mean actual fire?" He pulled nervously at his sleeve; Portia slapped his hand away,

"Stop playing with the costume. The fire is perfectly safe, it won't burn you, I promise!" Peeta wasn't convinced. He knew burns hurt, quite a lot.

Gale watching the opening ceremony

She was stunning. The flames swirled out behind her and flickered against the chariot. She giggled and blew kisses at the crowds. This wasn't the Katniss that had left. I remembered a worried little girl, only willing to sacrifice herself to save her sister. Now I saw a young adult, perfectly happy with the predicament she was in. She was beautiful. Even more so than when she fell asleep while we were hunting, all the pain and worry and slid away, leaving her a blank, beautiful canvas. Nothing could beat this. But she was holding hands with that Peeta boy.

Prim seeing Katniss

Wow. It was actually her! She still looked the same; she hadn't been chewed up by the games yet. She wasn't beaten. She would never be beaten, she had promised me she would come home. She could come home, couldn't she? She looked so strong up there on the screen; she was smiling and blowing kisses. She looked happy; happy was good, wasn't it? Being happy was better than crawling into a shell like Mother did. Katniss didn't need to hide, Katniss was strong and brave. She was my sister, I loved her. But she looked so happy without us.

Marvel watching District 12

They had stolen our light. People only remember the first or last group. We were first, we should have been remembered. But there she was, playing up for the crowds. I had seen her reaping, she wasn't so happy then. She wanted to save her poor darling sister from the horrors of the arena. I would have liked her to watch as we mutilated her little body, stabbing and twisting and laughing all the while. I would rip her to shreds in the arena; she stole District 1's glory. She had lost us valuable sponsors. I would murder her happily.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed :) Please review, I love reviews, they are the most wonderful thing to get an email for :) xx**


	6. Chapter 6

Effie getting sponsors

Haymitch was going to be of no use, again. He was always drunk. Drunken mentors are of no use to tributes. I wanted a winner from District 12. I had been laughed out of the viewing box at the opening ceremony. I had asked about them sponsoring my tributes, bad idea. They had been drinking and were slightly tipsy, they had laughed at me. "Oh, who cares about their fancy costumes? They're rubbish tributes!" I just hoped that it was only the mentors who thought that. My tributes needed sponsors! All this pressure could turn my tributes into sparkling diamonds!

Avox girl sees Katniss

She remembered me, I could tell. I remembered her too. It wasn't some sick joke that the Capitol had set up. If they had known that Katniss hunted outside the boundaries of District 12, she would have been made an avox, or she would be dead. No, this meeting was just a really unfortunate accident. I did see her in the woods. I wish I hadn't, I was distracted by the little ray of hope. We should have run; Alew needn't have died. We could have escaped; we could be in District 13. It was her fault, I didn't care.

Peeta sticking up for Katniss (Delly Cartwright)

She shouldn't have said anything. If the Capitol realised that she had left District 12 to hunt, she would be doomed. They couldn't do anything to her now, but in the games she was going to be slaughtered. I didn't know if she did know the avox, but it didn't matter, the Capitol couldn't know that she hunted. Delly Cartwright was the first name that came into my mind. Katniss eyed me suspiciously, she knew who Delly was and this definitely didn't look like her. I didn't care though, as long as she was as safe as she could be.

Cinna showing Peeta the roof

"Sorry about the wind." Cinna shouted, "I didn't realise it was so loud." He had taken Peeta on a tour and the roof was the last stop.

"That's alright, I don't mind!" Peeta shouted back.

"I like to come up here to think sometimes. I'm less likely to be interrupted!"

"Why are we allowed up here? Can't we jump over the side?" Peeta was curious, he didn't want to jump, but he wanted to know why others didn't.

"There's a force field. It throws everything back onto the roof. Doesn't stop the wind though." Cinna grumbled before stepping back down.

Katniss apologising to Avox Girl

I couldn't describe how guilty I felt. I couldn't tell her either, all of my moves were recorded and all of my words were analysed for different meanings. I could have no privacy now. This mumbled apology was all I could give.

She was apologising for dropping her food, I think. She said it with such sincerity. Was she sorry for something else? I had forgiven her years ago. She couldn't have saved me, not without endangering herself. Alew and I were condemned from the moment we left District 5. It wasn't her fault, I never blamed her for this.

**A/N: Yeah, there's only 5 drabbles here. I opened the document to find I had only written 5 prompts :P Good news though, my friend is giving me THG back tomorrow (if she remembers :P) Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers :) Please review this chapter too! xx**


	7. Chapter 7

Katniss' dream

It didn't make sense; I hadn't been there when it happened. I was called into the headmaster's office at lunchtime and told quickly before being sent home to mourn. The fact that I didn't see it didn't stop my subconscious imagining thousands of different terrifying images of it happening. Tonight I could see the avox girl, she had a bomb. Dad went to work and I was left comforting a starving Prim, Mother wouldn't speak. I was suddenly transported to the mine, I could see Dad; I ran towards him. ButI was too late. I was always too late.

Haymitch watching Katniss and Peeta argue

They were arguing. Why did they have to fight? Why did they have to fight over a completely useless subject? I had finally been given some decent tributes! Why did they have to be as stubborn as mules? Katniss refused to accept that she was better than Peeta. Peeta insisted that he was completely useless. Then they stopped, Katniss looked down and mumbled something. Peeta looked at her and then the bread in her hands. I don't know what went on, but they were back to their usual argumentative selves in seconds. "People will help you in the arena…"

Peeta's feelings on his mother

She loved me, of that I was sure. She had no confidence in me though. If something needed delivering she would always go to my brothers. They were strong, I was the baby. But I hadn't expected her to lose all faith in me completely. She hated Katniss! She complained about her all the time. "Why can't she shoot down some more deer? I'm sick of stupid squirrels!" She knew I was going to die. I was going to die, but she didn't have to wave it my face like that. Katniss would keep them in food, but I wouldn't.

Rue following district 12

I hoped they hadn't noticed me. It felt like I was being pulled towards them. It was like when someone described their lover as the Sun or if they were attached to them with a million strings. As clichéd as it sounded, I needed to be near them. They were so brave; they hadn't let the games come between them. I had no one here, I needed someone. I had been told to keep an eye out for potential allies because I really needed them. I wanted them for an alliance, it would never happen, but I could always hope.

Peeta's private training session

They were drunk out of their petty, little skulls. Why was I not surprised? There they were, chuckling away. I bet they did this every year. Who cares about the poor, weak tributes from the last Districts? They're all rubbish anyway. But I can't do anything. No other tribute could do anything either. I just had to show them what I could do and hope that they paid attention. I headed towards the weight lifting station, if the judges were coherent enough, they might realise that I had started. Any hope I had here had been burnt to the ground.

**A/N: Ugh, two weeks of holiday and all I have to show is this weensy, little chapter here. I am so sorry! I'm working on another chapter for _All the Broken Children_, I started it after I finished Rue and I'm barely halfway through! I will continue to update, just a lot less often than you're used to. I'll keep battling on! Please review x**


End file.
